Be There
by KokoKookieKreme
Summary: Mal and Natara knows it will be wrong for them to be involved with each other. But when Natara runs into a problem, will Mal be there for her? Can they deny their attraction to each other forever? Rated T for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first, second fanfic actually (for those of you who read _Troubled Past _I'm so sorry I had to take it down, but I read mystery I can't _write_ mystery!) I am really really sorry so this is a really really fluffy Maltara story haha you've been warned!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and I understand if you don't not everybody likes fluff /: But if you DO read it, please review it'll mean the world to me! And if you have time, do go and read mozzi-girl's Time, Love and Illness it's awesome seriously :D**

**Okay I shall stop rambling ENJOY! I will try and update as soon as I can!**

**__**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****__**

* * *

><p><strong>I have edited the paragraphing because I realised it was too close and makes MY eyes crossed sorry to all my previous readers! x(<strong>

* * *

><p>FBI SPECIAL AGENT NATARA WILLIAMS had to stop fantasizing over Mal. Seriously. All that thinking about his hair, his body, his height, his kindness, his wit, his charm and his eyes was getting her nowhere. All she had was this <em>huge<em> pent-up sexual frustration which she could do nothing about. Mal was her colleague and her partner. They had cracked countless cases in the three years they had been together and brought countless criminals to justice. They complemented each other in any and every way possible, all the way down to their sarcasm.

Natara knew that. And she knew that getting involved with Mal would only ruin everything for them. So there was only one thing she could do: Scold her hormones for screwing her rationalism. And she had to put the lid on it before she did something she would regret.

It was October in San Francisco, the fall season. It was noon, and the sun was shining brightly, but Natara could also see brown leaves blustering wildly around outside the window of where she was seated in the precinct. Natara was in the midst of doing a report to be sent to her superior Chief Blaire.

She and Mal had just successfully infiltrated and stopped the plans of a drug smuggling ring two days ago and she could not wait to finish this report and take a month-long rest or something like that. She had been working on the report since this morning and she had a fitful sleep last night because she was still on edge, especially from that crazy shootout last morning, so basically she was dehydrated, starving, and her eyelids were so heavy they were like hundred pound weights.

Natara stared at the words swimming in front of her and reached for her mug, only to find it drained of coffee. Damn. That had been like her seventh cup and the caffeine was definitely _not_ helping. Giving a hefty sigh, she stood up and walked into the pantry.

Coming out of the pantry sipping her coffee and giving another sigh, she started back to her table, when she spotted Mal walking through the doors of the precinct. Hello. Every muscle and nerve in her was on instant alert the moment they recognized Mal. Instantaneous reaction. Kaboom. Natara could literally feel the fatigue draining away from her and she mentally berated herself for acting like some sex-starved nympho. Then again, she _was _a sex-starved nympho. _Don't go there, Natara Williams, don't go there or I'll shoot you._

Another sigh, and she plopped down on her chair. Clicking on the window to open it, she was suddenly aware of the presence of someone behind her. Mal. She could tell from the way he loomed over her, and from the light scent of his cologne. Knowing that she has sighed countless times since the morning, she inwardly sighed, flinched for sighing, and then turned in her chair. And promptly regretted it.

Mal was leaning against the wall behind her, his legs crossed at the ankles, and while she could see in his eyes that he was studying her intently, a big fat smile, showing his perfect white teeth, was pasted on his face. He looked like the proverbial cat that ate the cream. Natara just stopped short of sighing again and said, "What's up, Mal?" Mal leaned forward, until he was looking at her straight in the eye and Natara's heart just clenched tighter with every inch he came closer to her.

When Mal came so close, his nose almost bumping hers, Natara placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved. He hardly budged, but he got the message. "What is it?" Natara did not bother to hide the frustration in her voice, because she was. She was tired and she probably looked like she just came out of the asylum and she did not need a double shot of hormonal rush from Mal right now. "Nothing, you have been sighing since I walked into the precinct, is something bothering you?" Yes, _you_ are.

Natara stood up, running her hands through her hair and then inwardly cursing when she got her hands tangled. She was so tired last night that she had not bother conditioning them after her shower, and now they were as dry as grass. Wild grass. Pulling her hands out and trying her best to ignore the fact that she looked like crap, she said, "Just tired. I'm trying to finish this report as soon as possible; I really need to sleep for a good solid 36 hours." She pounded her right fist and laid her head on the table, then sat back up. "But I really need to finish this report first, or else Blaire is going to give me hell again." She frowned and shook her head. "This sucks big-time." And something prompted her to stick out her bottom lip into a pout.

SFPD DETECTIVE MAL FALLON could not believe himself. He was getting turned on just from seeing her pout. He looked at her lip, the pink flesh screaming for him to suck it. But sleeping with his partner was wrong. Hell, having any sort of relationship which has nothing to do with work with his partner was wrong. But in the three years they had been together, he had seen a side of Natara which not many got to see. When Natara was not putting on her professional façade, she was smart, sweet, witty, and funny. She was the only one who can appreciate his dry humor and gave it right back. With her, he felt comfortable, and he could not and would not fathom any other sort of relationship with her that was not friendship. Because he knew that if they became more than just friends, he could not imagine how they would get along. Yet these few days, he could not stop trying to think how it would be like to kiss Natara. To hug her. To see if the soft curves of her body would fit his. Not that he had been noticing.

With sheer willpower, he directed his thoughts back to what she was saying. "Yeah I'm sure Blaire wouldn't appreciate you handing in a late report." Natara's eyes narrowed, and she threw a crumpled-up piece of paper that hit him straight in the chest. Mal laughed, picked it up and tossed it into the wastepaper basket. "You're not helping Mal. Not helping." Natara turned back to her desk. "Fine. Is there anything I can do?" "My entire body is aching so if you would give me a massage right now I will love you for the rest of my life." Natara groaned and banged her forehead against the edge of the table. And then she held up a finger and said, "Figuratively speaking."

Mal took a step towards and cautiously placed his hands on her shoulders. Fingers digging in, he slowly worked the knots that had her all tensed up. After a good ten minutes, Mal leaned in to look at Natara, only to discover that her eyes were closed, a world-weary expression on her face. Mal's heart clutched at what he saw on Natara's face. She was so beautiful, so perfect, it pained him to see that she had to face the ugly sides of humanity and yet emerge from it strong. On some days, he had to admit that Natara was stronger than he was. She would probably kill him for suggesting that her feminism made a difference in their line of work, but no matter how much she denied it, it was true.

Natara was a woman, and Mal knew enough that she needed a man to hold her, love her, and protect her for all of eternity. And just that thought of it made his heart squeeze painfully again in his chest. Because Mal wanted the best for her, but he could not be the one for her. They were colleagues and the best partners ever, but he could not fall in love with Natara. That would be wrong as wrong can be. Being what he was, a detective, he could not guarantee if he would be there for her forever. He could be here one day, and gone the next. And he would never forgive himself if he broke Natara's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it for now please review! :D THANK YOU FOR READING even though it's so fluffy and all I hope you liked it! I will update soon, promise!<strong>

**xoxo,**  
><strong>KokoKookieKreme <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Omg, I know this is like really late, compared to like the other writers I'm sorry! Anyway, I managed to finish this earlier than expected I thought I was only going to finish by Saturday, but I finished early so yay (: Anyway, my next upload will be during the weekend, so wait for it! By the way, please do not be alarmed if this chapter suddenly feels so jumpy. I decided to fit Oscar and Blaise into my story (don't worry, Maltara still holds!), so this chapter might be a little off from my previous chapter. Also, I apologise if there is less fluff in this chapter, because near the end I decided to describe more about Mal and Natara's feelings and all, so it became a tad too emotional, sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will still like it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? It will really mean a lot and well, I want to know if I'm boring any of you and all. I mean, if I'm really bad you could always tell me I won't get mad at you, unless you are really mean or something :P**

**Okay, enough of this, happy reading! Oh and the new CoD episode is out Volume 8 yay! Have you played it? :D**

_**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****_

* * *

><p>NATARA stirred. <em>Oh my god what happened what time is it?<em> She groggily opened her eyes to very bright sunlight and realized that she was in a bed. Not her bed. Her bed definitely was not draped in cotton brown bed sheets. And it did not feel like her bed. Her bed was just a place to lie on; this one felt like it was going to swallow her up whole. Then everything came crashing back on her like a tidal wave: her coffee, her head on the table, Mal's callused hands… Shit. Where's Mal? Natara must have dozed off when Mal massaged her and now she is in some weird bed that she did not even recognize? With a start, she kicked off the covers and placed her ground on the laminated floor. Laminated floor? Brown bed sheets? Oh goodness, this was Mal's house!

Natara practically ran out of the room and collided with something solid. "Oof!" Strong big hands caught her arms and she looked up straight into the blue eyes of Mal Fallon. Natara wanted to slap herself or dig a hole and die. The last thing she remembered was that she was at the precinct and had probably dozed off when Mal was massaging her, so what happened in between? Why was she now in Mal's house? And now the way Mal was looking at her… It was killing her. She suddenly had the terrible compulsion to kiss him but that was nuts. Totally irrational. And she was not going to give in to temptation and damn the consequences. Because she could not. That was what she was since young. She cannot damn consequences. Ever. That was why she did everything based on willpower. Just willpower alone got her to where she was today. Natara mentally shook herself out of a past that she clearly wanted to forget and then Mal said, "Hey Natara! You're up!"

With that, Natara burst into questions, "Oh my god Mal it's you right? What happened? I don't remember anything we were at the precinct then what happened? This is your house right? What am I doing here? OH MY GOD wha-" "Natara! Natara!" Mal practically shook her. "Natara, wait, calm down. Yes you dozed off during the massage but you were so tired so I decided to let you sleep for a while more. Problem was when I tried to wake you up, you got real mad at me and ended up scratching and clawing at me, so I preferred to let you continue sleeping. I have told Chief Blaire to give you another day to finish your report, which is… well, you have until midnight today."

Natara's head swam with the information, trying to take it all in. "Okay, so I have until midnight today? What time is it?" "10 am." "Oh my god I slept for almost one whole day?" Natara's mouth opened in shock. This was the longest she had slept in her life. She was a very light sleeper, but then again, the previous case had taken a lot out of her. Then another piece of information sank in. "WAIT WHAT? I was… cl-clawing at you?" Natara practically spat the words out. "Oh, shit, that's why you have the red welts on your cheek isn't it? Oh my god I'm so sorry Mal I didn't mean for that to happen I'm not normally an aggressive sleeper I think I'm just too tired; I'm so sorry!" Now Natara truly wanted to dig a hole to hide. "It's fine Natara, no matter. Plus, you looked very cute doing it."

Oh, there was no mistaking the change in Mal's tone alright. His voice had dropped an entire octave, and he was looking straight at her in the eyes again. How could he look at her like that and not expect her to kiss him? However Natara's brain did not fail her, even in the face of strong sexual temptation. Before she realized it, she jerked her arms out of Mal's grasp and walked to the couch to sit down. Okay, she had to get her brain straight. Nothing she did was making any sense now. First things first, she had a report she had to finish by midnight. Secondly, she needed to clean herself up. Her hair was a fright, her breath stank of day-old plague and her clothes were all mussed. On top of that, her stomach was burning from too much acid churning in there. Home. Right. She had to go home.

She stood up. "Mal, thanks so much for taking care of me, but I have to go now. I have a report to rush and I look like crap. Worse than yesterday actually. Thanks for letting me sleep you're an angel." Natara was shocked at her last words. It did not mean to sound like that and she definitely did _not_ want Mal to start getting any ideas. Acting fast, she stepped forward to hug him and added, "Not to stroke your ego or anything." She opened the door when Mal stopped her, "How are you going to get back home?" That stopped Natara dead in her tracks. That was a good question. Before she could figure anything out, Mal took her hand in his and walked her out the door.

MAL cradled Natara's soft hand in his. It was not like he had never felt it before. He had held it many times when they were chasing down leads and had to play as a couple. However, this time round, it felt different. He was no longer holding Natara's hand as part of work, but for an entirely different reason. And just thinking of that made him unexplainably happy. Mal walked Natara to where his car was parked, all the while rubbing his thumb back and forth on her palm. When Natara did not seem to notice, he tried being a bit bolder and traced small circles on the inside of her palm. It felt right, Natara's hand in his. For a moment, everything was fine, until Natara snatched her hand away just as they were nearing his car.

Mal felt a pull in his heart when she did that, but he understood. He took it too far. Natara was with District Attorney Oscar Santos, though he could not see why she would spend her time on someone like him. Mal silently scorned the words 'District Attorney' in his head, as if him being a lawyer gave him better options. Come on, both of them are law enforcers, the only difference being that Mal actually did not mind getting down and dirty, instead of hiding behind a desk. He felt another tug in his heart, a feeling which he did not recognize, but gave him extreme discomfort.

In the car, Mal then realized he had never been to Natara's house before. Natara's house had been bought for less than a year since she decided to stay here in San Francisco instead of moving back to Quantico, which Mal was truly glad for. He simply could not imagine his life without Natara in it. Of course, now everything has changed, since he has yet to tell Natara that she was no longer his partner and was going to be partnered with his previous partner, Blaise Corso. Mal had nothing against Blaise, but she is different. She simply does not have the same wit, the same charm, the same character… _Face it, Malachi Charles Fallon_, _she's _not _Natara._

Mal involuntarily sighed, which immediately caught Natara's attention. She turned her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Mal wanted to tell her. He really did. But he was under strict orders from Captain Maria Yeong that he was not supposed to. On top of that, somewhere deep in his heart, he did not want to be the one to break it to Natara first. He wanted Natara to keep that impression that they were friends under the cover of them being partners; if Natara knew that they were no longer partners, things would change between them. And after Sandra, she was the last person he wanted to see drifting away from him.

"Oh nothing. Just, you know, tired…?" Mal offered. "Tired?" Natara questioned, with a look of utter disbelief. "You don't look tired Mal, yesterday when you came in, you were smiling from ear to ear."  
>"Oh that. No, it's just… Nah, I'm just glad we solved the case, you know."<br>"Don't lie to me Mal. I'm a professional profiler for a reason. Only a woman could make a man so happy. And I would bet you had a wild night didn't you?"  
>"Natara…"<br>She held a hand up. "Hey! Hey oh my god, your sex life is of absolutely no interest to me, so don't you start trying to offer details or I swear I will jump out of the car!"  
>Mal leaned back in his seat, his face a mixture of amusement and agony, "Yeah, yeah okay. We're here."<br>"Thanks." Natara unbuckled her seatbelt.  
>"Do you need me to walk you up?"<br>"No, no, it's fine!" Natara said, all while opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Mal could hardly comprehend why Natara was suddenly being all jumpy, but he decided to let it slip. Like it or not, whether Natara treated him as a partner or as a friend, she would always be _his_ friend. She was his friend. His _best_ friend. And as a best friend, he had a duty to protect her, and be there for her. And he was hoping with all his heart that she would finally find someone better to entrust her life to. Someone who was not like Oscar. Someone who saw her for who she really was. Someone who actually loved her. Someone… like _him_. Of course, he could not be the one for her. He must remember that. He _needed_ to remember that. Putting the gear into 'drive', Mal shot a last look at Natara's lingering back view and drove away.

NATARA wanted to scream. Like she said, Mal's sex life had nothing to do with her. He was free to pick up every single girl he saw in San Francisco and it had nothing to do with her. So why was she being so uptight about it? Plus, even if he begged, she would not have sex with Mal. Never. _Right? _Right! She had Oscar. Oscar was her boyfriend. Oscar would hug and kiss her like it was second nature. Well, duh, of course it was second nature, he was her _boyfriend_!

So… so why is it that she still felt empty? Why? Natara let herself in to her apartment, the one that she had bought less than a year ago. And Natara was glad. It felt like home, something that filled the emptiness in her heart. It was a place she could be free to do anything, especially when she felt lonely, even before Oscar had came into the picture. So Natara's life was complete. It was fine. Yet somehow, the more she told herself she was complete, the more she felt her vision blurring. The emotions crashed over her like a tidal wave and she felt the tears dropping and pooling near her feet on the marble floor. And just at that exact moment, Natara's phone chimed:

_Natara, I'm sorry, I will be busy working on a case with a new client today, so I'm afraid we will have to cancel our dinner plan. I promise I will make it up to you. I love you. Oscar._

Wow, Oscar was so busy he did not even have time to type in proper paragraphs. Yet somehow, Natara knew deep down her sadness was because Oscar did not give her a sense of security. He was not like _Mal_. Mal was always there for her; Oscar was not. But they could not be together, which made her unexplainably sad. Natara willed herself to stop being a baby. She was not going to cry over her love life, as ruined as it is. She had to get her facts right. One, Mal was out of bounds to her and what he did with his love and sex life had nothing to do with her. Two, Oscar was her boyfriend, but if she had to, she would break up with him. It had nothing to do with Mal. Natara was an FBI profiler. And she would not let boys get into the way of her life. It was that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I wasn't lying when I said it got a little too emotional at the end, I am really sorry it was not as fluffy as it should be. ): <strong>

**Anyway, I am thinking of doing a series of one-shots soon, just to make up for all the buffer time between the chapters of this story. They will all be inspired by Taylor Swift songs, I am actually a bit of a Taylor Swift _songs_ fan, so if there are any of her songs that you think I should write a story of Maltara for, feel free to PM me, or leave it in the reviews! **

_**Thank you, you guys have no idea how much taking the time to read my rather rubbish story means to me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wow, I'm on some insane writing streak but anyway, here's Chapter 3! This is the chapter leading to the actual problem which Mal has to 'be there' for, and it's pretty much also a 'face-off' between Mal and Oscar. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Also, I'm sorry this chapter does not contain much fluff, but I personally find Mal's sense of duty towards Natara a bit of an 'aww...' moment, so I hope it's fine! Thanks for your support so far I hope you like it, and please please PLEASE review! :D**

**- KokoKookieKreme**

**_**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****_**

* * *

><p>NATARA typed a final sentence before clicking 'send'. She glanced at the clock. <em>8.28 p.m. <em>Thank goodness for the sleep. She was able to finish her report in record time, the only thing troubling her right now was hunger, considering she had not eaten for 32 hours. She was dying and craving for Italian food, the thought reminding her of the restaurant her and Mal always frequent. She considered driving to the restaurant and asking Mal out, but given the state of confusion and her undeniable attraction to him, that was not a very smart choice. Natara decided to put a frozen pizza into her oven to heat, while she went to have a bath first to soothe her aching head and shoulders.

As Natara came out of the bath, she was dressing herself when three things started ringing at once. Her oven with the heated pizza, her telephone and her doorbell. Natara wanted to curse and swear. _Could this day get any worse? _ While shoving her arms into a robe, she ran to the kitchen to open the door of her oven and decided to let her answering machine pick up the phone, while shouting 'Coming' all the way. She would have laughed with the ridiculousness of it all, if not for her pounding head in rhythm with her feet pounding on the floor. Checking her robe to see if it was presentable, she flung open the door before she remembered to check the peephole. She took a glance at the person at her porch, and wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Oscar! What are you doing here? I thought you had a new case to work on!"  
>"Surprise babe!" Oscar stepped into the room, and the musky scent of his cologne filled the air around them. "Wait, so you tricked me?" Natara asked in utter disbelief. Oscar gave a slight shrug, "Ya, sort of, yeah." <em>What?<em> It would have been better if she got to go out! All _that_ just to make her stay home for a date did not really make a lot of sense. But Natara decided to let it slip. "Yeah okay, thanks for coming." "Look, I brought you Chinese!" Oscar held up his hand, a plastic bag with two boxes of Chinese food dangling from his fingers. "Oh right sure, thanks! I am pretty hungry, actually." Natara was about to walk to the kitchen to close her oven door and leave the pizza for breakfast tomorrow, when she remembered, "Oh Oscar! Uh, you could go leave the food on the table first I have a call to make."

Natara walked into her office and picked up the telephone…_"Hello Natara? This is Captain Maria Yeong, I hope you have had a good rest since the last case. I have…"_ Natara suddenly heard voices, and she turned her head towards the door, but then decided to leave Oscar to handle it. Maybe it was just Amy dropping by. She turned her attention back to the recorded message, _"… could come into my office at nine tomorrow morning." _Oh, that's it? The captain just wanted Natara to report at nine tomorrow morning? And there she thought it was something important. Natara put down the phone then walked out of the office.

"Amy!" she said while adjusting her robe, "Sorry, give me a moment, I have yet to change…" Natara stopped and her expression was one of shock. _"Mal."_

MAL looked at Natara, hair unkempt and wet and sticking to her face, all wrapped up in her robe. Just like how he knew she would be. Natara was smart and beautiful, but conservative. She was not like some women he knew that would wear tank tops, spaghetti stripes, high heels, and god-knows-what. She would give anything to be in a shirt and shorts any day, and her robe was really a _robe_, fully functional and not threatening to expose any part of her. Natara looked really shocked to see him and he wondered why. He prayed hard that she was not still stuck on the events of that afternoon, though he had simply no idea what really went down _that_ afternoon.

Her cheeks were still a little flushed, possibly from her bath and even from where he was standing, he could smell that sweet light scent of her peach soap she always used. Mal had spent most of his afternoon sleeping, after which Blaise had dropped by. Successfully keeping his clothes on, he managed to drive Blaise out of his house, and drove to the Italian restaurant that he and Natara would always go _together_. Figuring that she had not eaten, he had ordered for takeaways and drove straight to Natara's house, only to find Oscar there. Mal could swear that his heart plummeted when he saw Oscar, and he wanted to chase him out while Natara was in the study, but he did not. After all, Natara was his _friend_. Not _his_.

Mal then realized that Natara was talking to him, but he did not hear a single word. "What?" "I asked, what are you doing here?" Oh yes, what was he doing here? He was… he was… Mal held up his hand, "I bought you Italian." Natara's eyes lit up instantaneously. She practically ran to him and snatched the bag from his hand. "Oh! How did you know I was craving Italian?" Then she stepped back, and said, "But Oscar here has already brought me Chinese, maybe we can share?" Mal looked at Oscar, a little disappointed, and then shrugged. Oscar did the same.

As he watched Natara walk into the kitchen, bouncing lightly, he realized that Oscar was looking at him in a not-so-friendly way. Mal swallowed, ran a hand through his hair and said, "Look Oscar, I'm sorry I interrupted your date. I just thought I would bring Natara dinner." Oscar was about to reply, when Natara called from the kitchen, "It's fine actually. It was an impromptu visit from Oscar anyway." Mal cocked an eyebrow and Oscar retorted, "It was a surprise visit!"  
>"Well, okay, but if you had wanted to stay in my house you could have told me. I mean, I'm not against a date at home anyway. I really thought you cancelled our dinner plans."<p>

Oh, so Oscar cancelled on Natara then came back? Oscar must be a little wacked. Even Mal could see that canceling on a date then declaring a surprise visit was just an excuse. For something which Mal had no business of knowing. Natara called again, "Uh, do you think you guys could come over to my dining table? Why are both of you standing in my foyer like statues?" Because Mal was trying to wrap his head around a wacked guy like Oscar and an even wackier Natara who would take him as a boyfriend.

Swallowing back a groan, Mal walked into her dining room and sat at the table. Oscar followed. Natara took a seat opposite the two guys and then started eating. Mal looked at her then dug into his food. All through dinner, the three of them talked about anything and everything and soon, it was over. Natara was washing the dishes when Oscar said, "Sorry guys I have to go. It's getting late." He walked over to where Natara was standing at the sink, soap suds and water dripping from her hands, and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Sorry babe, it's late. I have to go." Mal could not believe it. He had eaten and then just leave? Natara was washing the dishes and he could not even bother to help her? Oh that guy was scum alright. Mal called out, "Hey! Aren't you helping Na–" But Oscar had already left. That guy was a jerk. Just _what_ and _why _exactly is he Natara's boyfriend?

Mal walked into the kitchen, shaking his head. "Is he always like this?"  
>"I don't know; we normally eat out in restaurants." Natara started chewing on her bottom lip, which reminded Mal of wanting to kiss her again. He stared at it, and then Natara said, "But when we don't, then yeah."<br>"Even in his house?"  
>Natara nodded, then shrugged. "I'm used to cleaning up." Mal could not believe it. Oscar was such a <em>girl<em>. "Natara," he started. Mal knew he had to tread carefully, or he would set off mines all over the place. "wh– do you even like Oscar?"

NATARA froze. No, she did not like Oscar. She liked _him_. But what was she to do? Time ticked by. Mal was looking at her with his intense blue eyes, and she desperately tried to force the word 'Yes' out of her throat. But for some reason, her throat had constricted and her chest felt tight. So instead, Natara stared back at him, trying to act as annoyed as she could that he had asked such a _ridiculous_ question, when her phone rang. Grateful for the distraction, she dried off her hands, then walked straight to her living room.

"Hello?"  
>"Hello? Natara?" Natara recognized that voice immediately. "Amy!"<br>"Uh, Natara, I am currently outside…"  
>"Yes…"<br>"Yeah, I mean I know I don't normally go out, but I– " Amy was practically rambling and Natara cut her, "What are you trying to tell me Amy?" Natara heard Amy take a deep breath, and then, "I saw a girl getting into Oscar's car."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this is the end of the chapter, kind of 'uh-oh' huh? Anyway, I don't think Oscar is that mean in the actual game, just that if he is not mean here, then there won't be much fluff to write for Mal so :D Don't hate me if you're an Oscar fan! (Though I have to admit I hate his hair urgh.)<strong>

**By the way, I have started a series of Maltara one-shots inspired by Taylor Swift songs, so do check it out if you have time! But it's fine if you don't want to it's just another idea that I had. Then again, if you do, please please PLEASE review! It's called '_Love Story_'. (:**

**Love,  
><strong>**KokoKookieKreme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back! Was I missed? Hahaha -shameless-. Anyway, it's great to be back, even though I didn't really stray very far away from CoD fanfic, you would have probably realised I have been reading and reviewing all this while oooooooooooooooops! Okay, just a quick guilt trip for me, I accidentally pressed 'kiss me'. Yes, I know, scream at me now, I can't forgive myself for it either. But I swear I didn't mean to do it, I thought if they ended up fighting they would just get sent back to counseling so I thought that was the best choice! And also timed options freak me out like really. I always panic when I face them, so I didn't really consider my options carefully before choosing. Yeah you guys can pretty much close this window now. ): But anyway, if you didn't close this window, I hope my new chapter makes up for it! Yeah I promised you guys I would have a new chapter when I get back so here it is. (: It's really long though, it's like 2.5k words O: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Okay I shan't impede your attempts to read here you go! :D REVIEW PLEASE!**

****__**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****__****

* * *

><p>NATARA scoffed. Then caught herself and said, "Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to do that, but maybe you are just reading too much into it, it's possibly just a client that Oscar is picking up. He did tell me just an hour ago that he was working on a new case." Amy's voice turned sympathetic on the other side of the line then… "Yes Natara, but… there's no need to make out with a client in the car right?"<p>

MAL jumped when he heard a loud clatter coming from Natara's living room. He slapped down the washcloth he was holding, then rushed out of the kitchen. He saw Natara staring at the wall, her phone on the floor, and he could hear Amy shouting, "Natara! Natara!" Mal picked up the phone, "Hello? Amy! What happened to Natara?" Mal was practically shouting into the phone and he felt bad, but he would apologise later. He needed to know what was wrong with Natara first. "M–Mal… Oh thank goodness you're there, please take good care of Natara. S–She…" "WHAT HAPPENED?" Mal was sure he scared Amy, but he could not allow Natara to get hurt even more. Oscar was enough of a jerk as he is.

"It's…It's…"  
>"God Amy, I'm sorry, I'm just very worried." Mal took a deep breath and then said, "Could you just please tell me what happened?"<br>"Okay, it's this. I saw a woman get into Oscar's car opposite the street I am standing on, and now they are fervently…well, let's just say, it is very inappropriate."

Mal literally saw red. He was so fuming mad and shaking with fury with every word Amy said that he felt his insides getting hotter and hotter. Mal unconsciously swore, caught himself and let out a gruffed "Thanks-Amy-I-will-settle-this", before slamming down the phone down and gathering Natara in his arms. Natara was crying and her shoulders were shaking from both shock and devastation. Mal pulled her down into his lap and let her cry, let her face bury into his shoulder. Mal closed his eyes and felt his own heart squeeze with sympathy for Natara. "Natara, don't cry, please. He's not worth your tears. You can find someone better, much better." He heard shuffling and sniffling, and felt Natara moving on his lap. Natara's eyes met his. He could see her tears clinging to her eyelashes and deep inside he could see her hurt, her sorrow, her disappointment. Mal's heart broke.

He understood. He understood completely. The betrayal, the sadness, the shock. It hit him once. It went straight to his gut. A bullet to the foot at point-blank range would have hurt less. He knew what it felt like to know that the one you love had been supposedly committed to you but yet was outside screwing around with someone else. Mal did not like it. It took him so long to get out of it, and he would be damned if he allowed Natara to wallow in her misery. Even if she wanted to, she would not be alone. Mal gently cradled Natara's cheeks in his hands. "Natara, look, I understand how you feel. I understand completely. But please, while you're feeling upset here, he hardly even realizes what he is doing. Don't bother Natara, someone else out there will love you more." _Me._

NATARA heard Mal's words, but they were not sinking in. She looked at Mal, looked in his eyes, then looked away. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes if she did. _Pity_. She did not want Mal's pity. She wanted… she wanted… Hell she did not know what she wanted. But she knew she did not want Oscar. She did not want Mal. So why was she crying? Natara sniffled and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his light cologne, the one she had bought for his birthday last year. It had reminded her of Mal, invisible but there. When she had first met Mal, she thought he was hostile and was worried when she had to work with him. But over the years, she had developed a strong sense of trust towards him. With Mal she felt secure. She _was _secure. Natara bit her lip, trying to stem the flow of tears, but they spilled over anyway. "Mal, I… I don't know why I'm crying." She felt Mal's hands on her shoulders before he gently pulled her to sit up. "If you don't know why you're crying, then don't cry Natara."

"It's– it's just… I never thought this would happen. Sure I knew we would not last, but I– I really did not expect Oscar to betray me like this." Natara hiccuped and felt her tears rising up again, and she looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop them. She sniffed. "I– I suppose it is not really his fault… I am always at work, and he is always at his… He must have felt lonely because I am not spending enough time with him. Plus, I'm sure the girl is a million times better than me, it's not really his fault if he found me lacking because I am." Mal tipped Natara's head up to meet his gaze and said, "Natara. Enough. That bastard doesn't know how to appreciate you. It's his loss. Stop degrading yourself. You are perfect just the way you are. He doesn't know how to appreciate you, but I do. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met in my life, and I do not want you to doubt who you are and what you can do. You are my best friend Natara, and I don't want to lose you." And Mal hugged Natara tight back into his chest. Natara's head was tucked underneath his chin and she stared at a spot on her wall, the same spot she had been staring at when she had dropped the phone in shock. But this time, it was different. Natara felt her heart grow fuzzy and she closed her eyes, concentrating on Mal's body warming hers, making her feel safe. Natara still had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she felt a smile kicking up the corners of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thanks Mal."

Sometime later, Natara felt the light strokes of Mal's hand on her hair and she snapped back to consciousness. She must have dozed off sometime while she was on Mal's lap, although a quick glance at the clock showed that only twenty minutes had passed. Then she heard Mal softly calling to her, "Natara."  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Feeling better now?"

Natara turned her head up towards his and gave him a genuine smile, before nodding. "Apart from the pounding of my head and the soreness of my eyes, I'm fine. Thank you Mal, you are one awesome guy." She saw Mal's face glow with pride, "I am, aren't I?" "Now don't go around getting a big head Mal." Natara scolded, even though she was now grinning herself. She pushed up off him, and stood up to stretch herself. Then she realized she was still in her robe, her hair unkempt, and she would bet on her entire life that her face was totally messed up. Natara freaked out, something which she seldom did, and then heard Mal's throaty laugh over her shriek. She whipped around and heard Mal holding his sides and trying to speak through his laughter, "Natara… you should have seen your face… oh my god..." Natara whacked Mal on the arm as hard as she could and wanted to melt into a mortified puddle. Mal flinched but then continued laughing, and she purposefully held her chin up high and strode back into her room. She was going to have to clean herself, and she was _not _going to say goodbye to Mal. _Mean old grumpy guy._

When Natara came out of her bath, her hair was combed neatly and she was wearing an oversized T-shirt over a pair of shorts, just perfect for sleeping in. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water, when she suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist from behind, pulling her back onto a solid chest. Natara screamed, and one of the hands covered her mouth before turning her around. Natara looked up at the face of the intruder… then blinked in shock. "Oh my god, _what the hell_! Malachi Charles Fallon! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you left?"  
>"No, I didn't. You mean you didn't know? Wow, FBI Special Agent Natara Williams. You can't sense motion even in your own apartment. What a revelation!" Natara's eyes narrowed. "Well, the lights were off and I couldn't see if your car was still there since my blinds were drawn. Plus, you weren't even moving, how was I supposed to know?" Mal cocked his head to the side and just looked at her with amusement. Natara sighed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's already close to midnight, you should leave." Mal looked at Natara for a while more, then he crossed his arms and said, "I figured you might need someone to hold you tonight." Natara felt even more fuzz growing around her heart. "Wow, thanks Mal, yeah, maybe I do."<p>

Mal's arms were around her waist again, his hands locked at the small of her back, something which she figured was an unconscious act of his. However, that did not make him any less sweet, and Natara wanted to laugh with the sweetness of it. _Great, just great, Natara Williams, since when have you turned so cheesy! _Natara inwardly groaned at her thoughts, but was stopped short because she realised Mal was looking straight into her eyes, another unconscious thing that he somehow always wind up doing. His beautiful eyes had turned dark and stormy, and were now more cobalt than sky blue. Natara found herself leaning in closer to him and he whispered, "You're welcome." Before she knew what had happened, Mal had given her a quick peck on the lips and walked into her room.

Natara stood in stunned silence. For a moment, she could swear Mal was going to kiss everything out of her, and then suddenly he was walking back to her room. Sexual frustration and just _pure _frustration made Natara want to throw a tantrum like a hormonal ten year-old kid, but she caught herself. What was it she promised herself just that afternoon? _Yes, she was Mal's partner. He was out of bounds. _Natara slumped down her shoulders in defeat and walked into her room. Mal had already stripped down to nothing except for his boxers. Natara looked at him and tried her best not to blush. This was _awkward. Very awkward. _So Mal was just going to hold her through the night in nothing except for a piece of underwear? She slapped her hands onto her cheeks, thinking of something to say. "Uh…"

However, Mal just sat at the edge of her bed, looking like he slept with women in his boxers every day. In fact, he looked comfortable. Mal looked at Natara and a chuckle slipped past his lips. "Don't worry Natara, I won't bite or anything. I swear I'm just going to hold you through the night, but you can't expect me to sleep in my shirt and jeans right?" Natara chewed on her bottom lip and replied, "No, I wasn't worried! It's just…you know what? Never mind, forget it, will you turn out the light?" Natara slipped in between the sheets, and then she felt Mal's hands around her waist, his legs tucked alongside hers. Natara felt herself being pressed into his pretty-much-naked chest and tensed up against him, but after a while, she relaxed and settled back. She closed her eyes and heard Mal speak, "Sleep well, Natara, you don't have to go anywhere tomorrow so don't worry…" Natara was conscious enough to reply, "No I'm meeting Captain Maria at nine tomorrow morning…" She was aware that Mal's breath had hitched, but was too lazy to do anything as she fell asleep.

MAL heard Natara's words right before her breathing evened out. He stroked Natara's hair, his mind churning. He knew she was going to be told the news tomorrow. He prayed that she would handle it well. He knew that even though Natara was always denying it, she trusted him implicitly on so many levels. Would she be able to fly solo now? He certainly hoped so. He looked at Natara, her beautiful hazel eyes shut closed. She was so… perfect. So beautiful. And now that she was here, sleeping, in his arms, Mal felt like he was the luckiest man alive. No one could be so flawless, so angelic, so pure. Mal wrapped his arms tighter around her, before he himself drifted off, Natara on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here you go. The next few chapters will be about how Natara handles the loss of Oscar AND Mal, but don't worry they won't be getting together anytime soon! HAHAHA :D But anyway, thanks for reading, review please!<strong>

**Love,  
>KokoKookieKreme <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am so sorry for this really late update but I am having two weeks of holiday so I kind of spent the past few days surfing the web and getting distracted from writing. Sorry! But with the two weeks of holiday I'm aiming to finish this story and get started on a new one. I haven't exactly thought about my new storyline, but I was hoping to focus more on Amy and Ken, but there _will _still be Maltara don't worry! I can't stray too far from them haha. **

**Okay, also, I am trying to recover from a broken heart... from playing this week's CoD episode. Yup, here in Singapore it comes out on Tuesdays, so this morning I woke up and started playing, and when I got to the ending I was screaming. It was so heart-breaking I couldn't even... Yeah I mean you can't really blame Blaise for falling in love with Mal, you can't blame anyone for falling in love actually, so I felt bad for calling her a bitch before. But then again she's breaking Mal and Natara up so ARGH. AND NATARA! OMG NATARA! YOU ARE A FBI PROFILER HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT MAL WAS BEING SERIOUS? OMG. Okay, sorry enough spazzing from me. **

**I'm not sure how many of you guys actually still read my story, but don't worry I won't be forcing reviews or anything, just read if you want to. (: If I'm boring you, I absolutely understand, I promise I will do a better job with my next story. I just don't want to end it and stop writing because I feel it will be very irresponsible for me to do so. And also, just a heads up, my stories may be factually inaccurate because I only started playing _Cause Of Death _from Ken's Side Stories that episode, so I have absolutely no idea what happened in between Volume 2 to 7. I'm only getting bits and pieces of info from the fanfics here and from references in the actual episodes in Volume 8. But really,_ if there are any kind souls, could someone please tell me?_ :D I will love you forever and ever and ever. xoxoxoxo. Okay, anyway, because it's factually inaccurate, the story line here is based on the actual story line in the game, but the proceedings will not be right. Like I just realised they have been working for a year, but in my story I wrote it as three years. So please don't flame me! I don't mean it. ):**

**And finally one more point before I end my lengthy intro (so sorry! ), I know I'm making Natara cry a lot in these two chapters, and it is very depressing, and I know Natara is a strong-willed woman, but to me, under these circumstances (which I wrote; yes I know, again sorry!), she would have crumbled as well. So please don't be mad at me, I'm not trying to portray Natara as some weakling. There will be no more crying in the next few chapters, I promise. **

**Anyway, that's the end of my very long introduction, and I hope you still support my writing and my story! Review review review please! :D**

******__**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****__******

* * *

><p><strong>And I realised I have <em>never <em>done review replies for this entire story, I have no idea why, I distinctly remember writing them but... SORRY! So I'm gonna do them here, you can skip this section if you don't wanna read them )x**

_Molly **(mozzi-girl)**, Karen **(MaltaraFluff647)** and Katie **(maltararox21)**:_

Okay, I don't think there are any words to describe just how MUCH I appreciate you three reviewing almost every single chapter in my story/ies. Because like I said, I have no self-esteem, so it really means a lot a lot when y'all compliment my writing, how I describe their romance, and stuff like that. In my school, my friends look at me like it's some great big sin for me to read and write romances, because they are conservative about stuff like these, even though they know what's going on. But yeah. My point is, it really means a lot to me that there are people who actually like my style of writing. When I first started writing at the age of nine, my teachers would always comment on my stories (I mean I didn't write romances back then!) and said they did not like my style of writing. So I would always be writing morally right stuff. Then when I went to secondary school, the equivalent of middle school I think, I took Literature, or was _forced _to take Literature. So you know Literature stuff are like deep and profound and inspirational, so even more reason for me not to read/write. Yeah, and also 'cause of other... stuff. But seriously, when you guys review and tell me I'm an awesome writer, it really really _really _means a lot. I'm not saying this just because you know, it's cyberspace and netiquette and you guys are my friends from halfway-across-the-globe and all that, but because you guys _actually _like my writing (I hope). And also because you guys have been here for longer than I did, so when I first posted the first chapter of my first story I felt like this pathetic loser who is just trying to fit in and all, but you guys really made me feel... worthy. So I really, _really _can't express how grateful I am to know you guys. I love you three. (':

_**Yaoifangirl89**_:

Thank you! Haha, she's not meeting him yet, just to tease you guys (; But don't worry, I will try my VERY best to make that as exciting as possible! :D

_Kelsey **(Barely a Brunette)**_:

Thank you so much for reviewing! :D OSCAR IS DISGUSTING, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT ): HAHA.

**Yup, that pretty much sums it up! I'm sorry for this ultra-late review replies, but somehow I _still _distinctly remember having replied... But oh well :D Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>NATARA woke up to the smell of coffee wafting in her room. She sleepily opened her eyes, and then she recalled all that happened the day before. Her eyes were hurting really bad from all the crying she did yesterday and she closed them, trying to relax. She was still hurting a little inside, but to be perfectly honest, she was glad to be out of that relationship. She felt like a huge weight has just been lifted off her shoulders. Even though she could not take things further with Mal, at least if they were going to, she did not have to worry. She pondered over that for a moment, then inwardly snorted at herself. <em>Right Natara Williams, that's about as likely as getting all your ex-boyfriends to suddenly rise and propose to you. <em>Wiggling around on her bed and closing her eyes again, Natara tried to settle into a more comfortable position. That was when a sudden realization hit her. She had something on today… Call… Meeting! Natara's eyes popped open and she shot up from her bed to immediately check the clock on her dresser. _7.31 a.m. _Wow, that was a scare. She sighed but then got hit by another realization. _Mal. _Right, Mal was sleeping with her last night right?

_No no, Natara, that's not what it means.  
>Oh sure it does, Agent Hottie Boom Bottie, admit it.<br>Holy shit, I have _no _time for this, can you two just please shut up? For heavens' sake, seriously! _Natara clapped her hands over her ears, as if trying to make her hormones and her heart stop talking. _Anyway, where's Mal? _Natara slipped out of bed, and in a state of a still fuzzy and illogical brain, she stood up and followed her nose to the kitchen, totally forgetting about her appearance.

MAL was sipping his coffee when Natara walked into the kitchen. He stole a glance at her and almost dropped the mug. She looked sleepy and warm, and her eyes, puffy and swollen from all the excess crying she did last night, had no effect on her overall beauty. If anything, it made her look much more beautiful. Mal drank in her mussed hair and her oversized shirt drooping down on one shoulder, and found her sexier than ever. He shifted against the kitchen counter which he was leaning on, trying to find a more comfortable position to accommodate for the sudden tightness in his jeans. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing hormones, he turned and faced Natara. "Morning angel, how are you feeling?" Natara blinked up at him, and padded over to the counter to grab her mug. "Alive. Wow, you made coffee?" Natara smiled at him, one of those honest-to-God filled-with-happiness smiles. Mal was attracted to her smile. Smiles. He would rush around the precinct every day, talking to her, telling her stuff just to make her smile. And if it meant making coffee for her every day, he would. But just to look cavalier, he shrugged, "Yeah, it's no big deal." "To me, it is. Thanks."

"We're here." Mal put his car into park and looked across the seat at Natara. She looked back at him and said, "Well, I have no idea why Captain Maria suddenly wanted to see me, but let's hope it's something good." Natara smiled again, but this time round, Mal felt his heart constrict. He was nervous. He could not predict what Natara's reaction would be. He did not know what Natara's reaction would be. But he wanted to be the one to tell her. Or at least be there when she was told. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. But if she took it well, if she was more than happy to finally be rid of him, he wanted to know that too. At least with that knowledge, he would have an easier time trying to get over the loss of her. Mal cleared his throat, in the hopes of clearing his thoughts, and pasted a smile which he hoped looked genuine, "Good luck Natara." _He _would need it.

NATARA got out of the car and walked towards the precinct. Her head was still a bit woozy and disoriented from the events of last night, and she hoped what the Captain was going to tell her would help liven things a bit. Nervously, she knocked on the door of the Captain's personal office, and entered at her command. The Captain looked up, and spoke, "Good morning Agent Williams, I am so glad you could make it. Please, have a seat." Natara sat down, crossing her right leg over her left, and folded her hands in her lap. The Captain was being unusually formal, and she felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of stomach, as if something bad was about to happen. "Thank you, Captain. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, Agent Williams, the force is very grateful and pleased with what you have done for us, to successfully help maintain law and order in San Francisco, and we don't doubt your abilities for one bit. As for me, I am aware that both you and Mal are my best field agents on the team, and both of you have cracked countless cases efficiently over these years."  
>"Thank you Captain, but…"<br>"But Agent Williams, in light of realizing and developing others' potential as well as yours, the force has come to a decision that you will no longer be Detective Fallon's partner, effective _immediately_."

Natara blinked at Captain Yeong, trying to let her words sink in. When they did, she felt her world crumble all around her. Well, the remaining half, since the other half had _already_ crumbled when she heard of Oscar's affair. Still, she knew it would not sit well with the Captain if she broke down right there and then, so she managed a smile, one that she hoped was convincing, and said, "I completely understand Captain. Does that mean I will be sent back to the FBI?"  
>"No Agent Williams, you will still be part of SFPD, the only difference is that you won't be sent to do field work as much as before." Natara did her best to nod and make sure that her smile is still in place, before asking, "What about Ma– I mean, Detective Fallon?" Now that she thought about it, Natara could still remember the feeling of Mal's hard chest pressed into her back, forever burned in her memory. "Detective Fallon will be reunited with his old partner, Detective Blaise Corso. I'm expecting you two will be meeting when you return to work on Thursday." Natara felt numb. Like seriously numb. But she managed to keep her composure and said, "Thank you Captain. I got it. I will be here on Thursday." She willed herself to turn and walk out the door, but her feet were lead weights pinning her to the floor. "Thank you Agent Williams, for being so understanding. You do know this is all for the best?" Natara could not force words past her throat which had suddenly clamped up, so she just managed a small nod. Captain Yeong seemed to beam from where she was sitting. She clapped her hands together and said, "Great! I will see you on Thursday then Agent Williams." Natara gave another nod, smiled a little bit more, and finally managed to walk out the door.<p>

She practically ran out of the precinct, just wanting to get out of there and back home as soon as possible. Who knew that the heavens became as sad as she was, and while during the ten-minute drama she had in the office with the Captain, it had started pouring. Natara wanted to get a taxi home, but by then she was crying so much she could hardly see and think straight. Natara did what she could at that time. _Walk. _Natara walked and cried and cried and walked for what seemed like hours. She tilted her face up to the sky and let the rain wash away her tears, wash away her sorrows, but the more she did that, the more her broken heart broke. She had no indication of what she was doing, and while she was dimly aware of others walking past her, huddled in their coats and holding their umbrellas, she could not care less except for the throbbing in her heart. Finally gathering up all her willpower, Natara directed all her thoughts away from what she felt to where she was. She could make out the shape of her apartment in the far distance, and continued walking. Before she could take a step, a car pulled up beside her on the sidewalk and Mal jumped out, opening an umbrella at the same time. "NATARA!"

Natara sniffed and turned her head to look at Mal, then fell into his arms and burst into a fresh batch of tears. She was dripping wet and freezing, and it felt _so _good to be able to lean on Mal's chest again. Mal was stroking her wet hair, wrapping his free arm around her back, whispering and coaxing her to stop crying. Natara's hands fisted the front of his shirt, and for once, she felt completely helpless. Her entire life, Natara had been working towards a stable career, and looking for a man who loves her and whom she loved back. Just one week ago she felt like she finally found what she was looking for. Even if she did not truly love Oscar, she was ready to try, willing to try. And she was definitely more than happy with her job at the SFPD. But how did it all disappear overnight?

Now, she was forced to do paperwork in the precinct, Oscar was cheating on her, and most importantly, the person she _has ever _and _would ever _love is wrenched away from her. She was standing in the rain, soaking wet, shivering cold, and the façade she wore her whole life, the façade she mastered, the façade she prided on, was gone. Just like that. Bit the dust. _In _the dust. It all felt so unrealistic, and for lack of a better description, it was like a nightmare, one that she could not wake up from. She was suddenly aware of Mal whispering something in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear. Even in her pathetic state, she somehow was still aroused by the position she was in and by Mal. She could feel her hormones stirring to life, and even with tears still tracking down her cheeks, she shifted herself against Mal's chest, then caught herself and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, hoping against hope that she could make all these mixed emotions she was experiencing go away.

"Natara… please, stop crying. I really don't want to see you cry. Please." Mal's voice turned pleading, and Natara felt a weird sense of déjà vu. Yup, it definitely happened before. Yesterday night in fact. Less than twelve hours ago. She mentally shook her head at herself. She was a mess. A pathetic mess. Natara suddenly felt Mal's fingers running down her left cheek, moving towards her chin, and gently tilting her head up. He stared into her eyes, and she felt stripped. Bare and exposed. She waited for that pinching feeling. That feeling she always got when her previous boyfriends found out about her deepest, darkest secrets. That slight pinch of guilt and worry. She waited. And while she waited, Mal stared into her eyes more. She waited again. But it never came. Her heart did not beat faster, she did not feel guilty or worried. Somehow her heart trusted Mal to understand her deepest, darkest secrets, and to keep them safe for her. With that sudden realization, she had no idea how to react, except to stare right back into Mal's cerulean blue eyes… and got lost in their wonder.

His eyes were unreal. They were so true, so genuine, as if she could see right through his soul just by looking at his eyes. There, she saw care. Concern. Worry. Hurt. And she saw something else she could not identify. She had _never _seen that look in her life ever before. It was not pity, or disgust, or shame, or whatever. She did not know what it was, but it was _there. _In his beautiful eyes. Natara tried to blink her tears away, but a few drops still escaped anyway. Before her foggy mind could process what was happening, Mal was licking her tears away, his mouth placing feather-like kisses along her cheekbone. He nibbled a little on her chin, and then finally kissed her full on the mouth. Natara wanted to surrender to the moment, but she resisted and placed her hands on Mal's shoulders. "Mal… Oh god, wh–what are you doing?" "I'm comforting you, that's all." He replied in between kisses, which Natara had to use _all _her willpower to not succumb to. And she did not believe that for one moment. "What, you kiss every single girl you know just to stop them from crying?" Mal placed his forehead against hers and shook his head 'no'. "You're different, Natara Williams. You're _special_." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, and then took her hand. "Come on angel, I'll drive you home."

MAL did not know why he did that. It was not his usual practice to just suddenly give in to his irritating hormonal voice. In fact, he never did. He believed that if he ever wanted to hit on a girl, she had to give him the slightest indication that she was interested. But at that time, he could not leave Natara alone. He saw her standing in the rain, arms wrapped around herself, her face tilted up to the rain. When he stared into her eyes, she could see her betrayed. Hurt. Vulnerable. _Crying. _And Mal knew he could not let Natara go through hell alone. Even if she refused his help, he would leech onto her like a parasite.

He was suddenly aware of Natara looking at him from across her seat, and he snapped out of his thoughts. Mal reached over and he wrapped his hand over Natara's, enjoying the warmth of her palm and lightly tracing her slim fingers. He wanted desperately to look at her, but he had to focus on the road, especially since it was still raining. "What's wrong, Nat?"  
>"Mal… did you know what Captain told me?"<br>Mal knew where this conversation was headed. Natara was going to…  
>"She said that we will no longer be partners and your new partner will be your old partner, Detective…" Natara wrinkled her nose, trying to recall the name, "Detective Blaise Corso."<br>Mal did not know how to reply, so he just kept silent, hoping this was not going to turn into a squabble-fest.  
>"You knew all about it, didn't you?"<br>_Oh goodness, this was it. _Mal pretended to keep his eyes on the road, all the while trying to formulate some response that would not break Natara's heart even further. But he knew there was no way out of this one. So he just put on his best apologetic face and nodded.

Natara's voice turned into a sad whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I was under strict orders not to."<br>"You couldn't have warned me?"  
>"I couldn't do anything that would even give a slightest hint that we weren't going to be partners anymore!"<br>He regretted raising his voice at Natara, but damn, he was annoyed. He did not mean to hurt Natara, why could she not understand that?  
>Natara's voice rose to match his. "But if that was the case, wh– why did you even bother bringing me Chinese food? Why stay through the night? Why comfort me? Why call me 'angel'? Wh– why kiss me in the rain?" Natara's voice lowered to a whisper again.<br>_Because I love you. _Mal tried to unstick the words from the back of his throat, but they would not come out. He ended up choking on nothing, just as he pulled up the car in front of Natara's apartment. "Because you're my friend. And that's what friends do."  
>Mal tried to make it sound as genuine as possible but from the look on Natara's face, he knew she was having none of that. Her expression was now one of anger and hurt, and Mal felt like a jerk. Natara was now shaking her head vehemently, and he could see tears well up in her eyes again.<p>

"No, Mal, no." Her tears were falling faster now, and Mal could feel his heart literally being ripped apart. "You know what? It's okay. It's fine. I understand. Thank you for your… friendship. But it's fine. I can take care of myself. I know what to do. From today onwards, just focus on your career, okay? I will be fine. Thank you. For everything." And in a flash, Natara had grabbed her purse, ran through the rain, and disappeared through the glass doors of her apartment building. She was gone.

And for the first time since Malachi Charles Fallon turned twenty-one, he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a lot of crying I know. But I promise, no more. They have reached the maximum capacity. Sorry for making them dry out. ):<strong>

**xoxo,  
>KokoKookieKreme <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How's everyone doing? :D Well, I'm pleased to say I have done up another chapter, considering I'm always updating veeeeeeeeery sloooooooowly... But sorry, I always have lots of stuff so I somehow can't find enough time to write in just one day. ): Looks like I will have to increase my productivity rate haha! Anyway, enough of my mindless rambling (which I'm always doing), I just wanna say a huge great big fat THANK YOU to all of you. Well, I don't know how many of you actually still read my story, but I'm always getting an average of about 3 reviews per chapter, so I guess there's about... 5? 6? I'm sorry, but well, I can't really judge because not all my readers review so I can't really tell and all, my traffic stats say there are like, what, 50+? Which I know is not true so. OKAY SORRY I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC AGAIN. My point is, I really want to thank you guys for reading, when I wrote Chapters 1 and 2 I was like, 'OMG what am I doing with my life no one is going to read this crap." But now I'm glad that I just decided to be shameless and went ahead and upload this and now I have 3 fanfic sisters (Molly, Katie and Karen!) and a few other regular reviewers who tell me they like my writing/story/writing. (: It really means a lot, and it's a HUGE surprise you guys have stuck with me this far. (': _Really. _And if you don't believe me, well, I - Oh, I'm not very good at threats huh. Haha but enough of joking around, here's some review replies:**

**Molly (_mozzi-girl_):**

**Thank you for your review! (: You're one of the awesome people who are always reviewing my story, but seriously, don't feel compelled to. I mean if you don't review I will completely understand, like you said, you have so many things going on, it's really _really _okay if you don't review! You've been reviewing my every single chapter now it's definitely more than enough to cover my ego! Haha (; Anyway, like I said in the PM, good luck for everything, love you Molly :D**

**_Barely a Brunette_:**

**Thank you so much! For telling me that you love my story and for reviewing it :D I have minimized the amount of tears in this chapter, though there's still a bit when... Oh but, SPOILERS! Yeah I shan't give it away, but I hope you understand why I made Natara cry xP I didn't mean to but... OH ANOTHER SPOILER AGAIN. Haha sorry sorry just keep on reading hopefully you'll know! And again, thank you very much!**

**Katie (_maltararox21_):**

**Haha you are always giving me the _best _reviews. No kidding. Your reviews are always written in the middle of your being high on Maltara fluff and it never fails to make me smile. _Never._ So reading your review on the bus/train or in school is lethal. I'm gonna be put in a straitjacket and sent to the asylum. But thank you so much Katie! I love you SO SO MUCH :D And yes, you have yet to tell me what happens in... Volume Four! Or was it five? xDD Haha but it's okay take your time no rush reply me when you have the time! LYLAFFS.**

**Karen (_MaltaraFluff647_):**

**Oh yes, you're another one. Another lethal Fanfic sister that will eventually make me be writing Maltara fluff from an asylum. Haha nah just kidding. xD But seriously, thank you so much for saying I'm fantastic there's only one thing left I can say to you. You're... Is that even a compliment? Okay, fine, sorry. You're FANTABULOUS. No kidding. :D LOVE YOU VERY MUCH TOO. **

**_Bonnie Salvatore_:**

**Thank you for the review and I'm SOOO glad you like my story! I HAVE taken your suggestion into consideration, and I will ask my readers. (: If they agree, then there WILL be one chapter in this mess for an M-rated scene. :D But I'm counting you as a yes, right? :D Again, thank you! 3**

**Okay that's it for the review replies! If you were wondering what I was talking about in the reply to _Bonnie Salvatore_, well in her review to Chapter 5, she wanted me to write a hot M-rated scene for Mal and Natara (: Personally I have no objections and I totally won't mind, but how about the rest of you? I mean, I don't want you guys to start getting grossed out or find my story pointless fluff, uh no, lemons (lemons?), yeah you get the picture. So what do you guys think? Please let me know in a review, or PM me, or I won't be able to decide! /: Okay that's it, enjoy!**

********__**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****__********

* * *

><p>NATARA slammed the door to her apartment and pressed her back against it, dropping to her knees. She sat back on her heels and took in huge breaths, repeatedly telling herself to relax. Closing her eyes, Natara tried her best to calm her pounding heart, and to lessen the pain in her heart. Natara had known that life had its ups and downs, and before, she was fairly sure she had been through enough downs to last her for two lifetimes. However, the downs she had been through now felt nothing compared to all that had happened these two days. She had never imagined, even in her wildest dreams, that her heart could be broken three times two days in a row. Cliché as it sounds, it was true. And Natara felt numb to the bone, as if she was no longer capable of feeling anything anymore.<p>

She gulped down another shaky breath, and then stood up to go to the kitchen, her mind working out the sordid details of her life. She did not even have to think about her love and social life, and her career had pretty much fallen apart. Oscar was a bloody son-of-a-bitch and she probably would shoot him in the knees if she ever saw him again. Problem was, he still did not know she knew, and she also wanted to know who the bitch was, so Natara supposed she had to meet them both first before shooting _them _in the knees. Of course, she did not want to meet them anytime soon, so she figured she would call Oscar next week. To date him and shoot him. _After _she figured who the other woman was. Her mind then wandered to Mal. _Malachi Charles Fallon. _Now, even thinking of his name hurt. Natara felt stupid. She had acted like a stupid, childish, five-year-old kid in Mal's car. But when she found out that Mal did not tell her that they were going to be changing partners, she felt so horribly... cheated, for lack of a better word. Of course, now thinking about it, she felt like she had to apologise for her irrational behavior, and she would.

Natara took a can of Pepsi from her refrigerator and pressed the cold aluminum to her forehead, breathing in deeply. She furrowed her brows in determination. Yes, she was going to call Oscar and break up with him and find out who the third party was. Tomorrow. And she was going to call Mal and apologise and get him to haul his ass over to her house so that she can sleep with him. Tomorrow. Turning around to put her can on the counter, Natara gave a hefty sigh. It would be fine. Everything would turn out right. She walked to her bedroom and took out a set of clothes to change, when the doorbell rang. Why was it that she _always _had to entertain people at the most ungodly moments in her life? She opened the door, and… "AMY!" Natara wrapped her best friend in a big hug; she was so elated to have someone to talk to, especially after all that had happened.  
>"Natara!"<br>"Don't you have to work today?"  
>"Natara Williams, it's already seven. How long do you want me to work for?"<br>"It's seven?" Natara turned her head towards the wall clock. "Oh, yeah, it is. I must have lost track of time." Natara stepped back, inviting Amy in.  
>"And no wonder. I saw you in Captain Yeong's office this morning Natara. And when you came out… What happened?"<p>

Natara looked at Amy and frantically debated whether to tell her. She needed her advice, he consolation, but most importantly, she needed to know someone still cared. Cared that she was a woman. A woman who valued her career and relationships. A woman that needed to be loved and cared for. But then again, she did not want to feel like a wimp. As if she could not take care of herself. Natara took a deep breath, opened her mouth… and recounted all that had happened.

"I'm sorry Natara." Natara smiled, "Hey, don't be. We probably weren't meant for each other in the first place. In a way, it's good I found out earlier and not continue living a mistake."  
>"I'm so happy you think that way. So what's your next step?"<br>"I'll call Oscar tomorrow to officially end things." _And break my vow of celibacy with Mal. _But she was not telling Amy that. Plus, it was just a joke. She was not really going to jump Mal's bones. _Was she? _"And I'll just continue working as usual. I mean, it's not really such a big deal that I'm no longer working with Mal and being sent to do field work; I can always stay in the precinct to file reports and do more profiling. Plus, I get to spend time with you. And no matter what, I'm _still _a Fed." Natara took Amy's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Thanks so much for coming by Amy, you have no idea how much I needed someone around."  
>"No problem." Amy beamed. "Dinner?"<br>"Yes, I'm starving." Natara grabbed her purse and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Natara yawned and fell back into her couch. She had enough events for one day and she just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow she would set her life straight. Strangely, but honestly, she could not wait for tomorrow to come. That way, everything would finally be all right. Not the same, but all right. She stood up to have a bath, wanting to test out the new soap that she bought the other day.<p>

When she came out of her bath, her doorbell rang. "UGH! What is it about people and me bathing?" Natara groaned out loud and, _again_, as she did not have time to put on her clothes, grabbed a robe and tied the sash around her waist. She opened the door, forgetting to look through the peephole _again_, and promptly closed it. Oscar was standing at her doorway, _again_. She muttered, "Wow, just. Wow." She reopened the door, and held herself in check, making sure not to just pounce and hiss and spit at the freaking jerk. Instead, she managed a passable smile and said, "Hello Oscar, what are you doing here? I'm sorry you waited so long, I just came out of the bath."  
>"No problem, honey, how are you feeling?" Oscar walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist, and it was all Natara could do not to snap at him.<br>_Like I want to take out my revolver and shoot you in the knees. _"I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
>Oscar narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is something wrong?"<br>_Yes, you sick bastard. _"No, I'm fine. Why the sudden question?"  
>"Because you suddenly look very distant."<br>_Oh, that did it. _"Of course I will be distant, Oscar." Natara saw his eyes widen with equal parts confusion and comprehension.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You were dating me _and _screwing around with some other woman outside, thinking you could get away with it?"  
>"What? No! I – I…"<br>"Sorry Oscar, one, you _could not _have gotten away with it, and two, I don't really give a shit if you are screwing random women outside but cheating on me? That's just wrong."

All the while, Natara had been walking nearer towards Oscar and Oscar had been backing up, and right now, he was standing just almost right outside the door. "Natara, no. Look, it's – it's all a mistake, okay? You are the only one for me and you will always be."  
>"Wow, thanks for the compliment, but if you think that would work for me, you're sadly wrong." Natara held onto the edge of the door and was about to slam it in his sorry face, but Oscar had one hand against it and he spoke, fury now clouding his eyes.<br>"Natara. You _do _not want to break up with me. You _could _not break up with me. You _would _not break up with me."  
>"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but I do, could and would. Now, if you please, would you haul your sorry ass off of my door way?"<p>

Oscar suddenly took a step towards her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No Natara, you are making a mistake."  
>"I'm not making a mistake!" Natara shouted and took a deep breath. "Look, just leave okay? I can't deal with you right now."<br>Oscar looked like he was going to say something, but instead he just mashed his lips against hers, and Natara tasted her blood. Her lip must have been cut from the force of Oscar's mouth against hers. She fought and tried to turn away from Oscar, but his mouth chased hers all the way. He hauled her up and pressed her against the wall adjacent to the door, trapping her. Natara started to panic. No. Oscar was going to – Oh goodness, she could not even _think _it. She tried to slap him, but her arms were pinned to her sides. Oscar was now at her neck, sucking fervently, his fingers undoing the sash to her robe. Natara pulled away from him and whispered, "Oscar! No, don't! Please!"  
>"You're mine Natara. Mine. And no one is going to steal you away from me." Natara's robe fell open, and she gasped, but Oscar was forcefully kissing her again. "You're so beautiful Natara, so beautiful. You will be mine. Forever."<br>Natara felt helpless. She was pinned against the wall, exposed, and incapable of any speech or movement. She felt like she was going to cry, something she had been doing a lot of these days, when her door opened with such great force it hit the wall with a loud bang. And finally, she was saved. _Mal._

Everything else happened in a blur. Mal ran forward and tackled Oscar away from Natara, throwing him against the wall. Natara fell to the ground, her knees drawn up beside her, and she hurriedly dressed herself, even though tears were tracking down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. She could not see straight, think straight, or feel straight, but using every ounce of dignity she still had, managed to tie off the sash. She turned her head towards the wall, where Mal was delivering another punch to Oscar's gut, which he returned with a right–handed upper cut.

MAL felt his jaw tingle, but he was otherwise fine. Oscar was not strong enough to take him down, and he himself was definitely one of the most badass fighters in all of San Francisco, or so he heard. He pulled back and delivered another punch which broke the bridge of Oscar's nose, hearing a satisfying crack. Oscar stumbled back against the wall, holding his nose and moaning in pain. He slid down the wall, lying on the floor, his head rolled to one side. Before he had time to recover, Mal was on him, cuffing his neck, temporarily cutting of blood flow to his brain, and Oscar finally ceased any movement, unconscious.

Mal hurriedly handcuffed him, then ran over to Natara, who was sitting on the floor, clutching her robe, and wailing. "Natara!" Mal kneeled down beside her, and Natara just turned and pressed her face into his chest. He felt his shirt growing moist by the second but he could not be bothered. As long as Natara was fine, his shirt could be dripping wet for all he cared. After a good solid five minutes, Natara's wails had softened to just trembling and an occasional sob. He held Natara's shoulders at arm's length and gazed into her eyes. "Natara, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine Mal. I just… I just couldn't believe he would do that. It – it was horrible. I thought I was going to…"<br>Mal tucked a stray strand of her hazel hair behind her ear. "Shh, shh. It's okay. It's fine. See? I'm here with you. Everything's fine."  
>Natara nodded and gestured with her head. "What happened to him?"<br>"I knocked him out. But apart from bruises, he will be fine." He looked at Natara then said, "Only physically. He will be charged with alleged…"  
>"Rape. Yeah, I know. Say it. I won't break down. I've no more tears left."<p>

He watched as Natara walked towards her couch and sat down, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. He quickly called the precinct to get someone to take Oscar away, and then sat down beside her as well. "Natara, he… he didn't do anything right?"  
>"Other than undressing me? No."<br>"Natara…"  
>"Look Mal, I just want to forget about it okay? Just… leave me alone."<br>"No."  
>"Mal…"<br>"Natara, I know you had a hard day, but listen to me." Mal slid closer to Natara and brushed aside another lock of hair away. "You need someone to be with you right now. Trust me."  
>"But…"<br>Mal could see Natara's emotional and mental barriers slowly come down, letting him in, and he had a light feeling in his chest which he could not explain. "Follow the gut." His final sentence made Natara give in. Mal saw her smile before he wrapped her in a tight hug and pressed a tentative kiss to her forehead.

He took her hand and led her to her bedroom, and like last night, stripped until he was only left in his boxer shorts, while Natara went to get dressed in the bathroom. When they were finally in bed, he cuddled Natara against his chest, reliving the feel of her pressed against him. He loved how her frame fit his, as if they were made for each other. Burying his face into her hair, he breathed in the light floral scent of her shampoo, and smiled to himself. Natara stirred in his arms, "Mal?"  
>"Hmm?" He reached up to stroke her hair, like he did last night. He really loved her hair. It was so soft, so brown, and he just simply loved it.<br>"Why did you come to my house?"  
>Mal was taken aback by Natara's words and his hand stalled. Because he wanted to see her. Make sure she was alright. Even though she indirectly told him not to. He did not even realize that he had said those words out loud, until Natara turned to face him. She smiled and pulled his face down, then kissed him. "Thanks." She blinked and turned back around, but Mal put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Natara." He whispered. Then, unable to control the feelings raging in his body anymore, he kissed Natara.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think about this chapter? Leave it in a review PLEASE! Oh, and also, wait wait don't close the window yet! Please let me know if you want me to write a rated scene for the two of them (: If there is one, it will probably start from where they left off ^, or I will just get them to roll over back to sleep haha. No, I'm not threatening you guys or anything, as mentioned in the introduction I can't do threats for nuts, I just want to know what you think! So please? Let me know if you want a rated scene. (:<strong>

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT, UH, LIFE. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! **

**Okay, first and foremost, I would like to apologise, like seriously seriously _apologise _for my very very super super late update! But I really hope you guys can forgive me because I have been really busy, and I have just been through 6 weeks of non-stop exams... First it was Math, Chemistry and History all on one day; 2 weeks later I had English, Chinese and Biology, then I had 2 projects, one History and one Social Studies each 20% counting towards my final grades for this semester due the next week, and I had a French exam that Friday. Another 2 weeks later, which was just this Monday, I had Physics, which was actually pushed forward from Wednesday (which is today actually), and I don't even know if it should be good or bad. Currently, I have 2 English projects, 1 Math project, and 1 Physics project waiting for me to complete, 3 of them by this term which is in a month's time, and I have hardly started on any of them. My French is just... hanging there, actually, more like dying, and we have 1 more Chinese project coming up which would be due after the June holidays, but... **

**Yeah, I'm so sorry to bore you all with my very crazy description of my workload, but I just hope that none of you are mad at me or anything... I have been PM-ing my FFS, not very frequently though ARGH, and every single time I promise them I would finish another chapter and whatnot, but this 2 months have really been impossible... A lot of my friends are actually sick from the workload, and add that to me being an I/C of a committee for my annual Guides campfire, things haven't been really going well... I took a total of one week to finish the chapter below, and honestly? I'm happy with the ending, but it's like one of the shortest and suckiest chapters so far, and I'm really really sorry. Other than saying this here, I don't know how else to apologise because I would like to promise that I would be uploading one chapter every week, but I'm not very sure I can. I'm really sorry but the only thing I can promise you is that I will try my best, my _absolute _best to continue writing because it's too much a part of me that it's impossible for me to give it up. **

**And of course, thanks to all of you readers, especially my fanfic sisters Molly, Karen, and Katie (I am so sorry for ignoring your messages and stories and not reviewing and MIA-ing I really REALLY am and I hope you guys are doing well which I think y'all are given the influx of stories y'all have been writing)! Really, I really have no idea how to express my apology and my gratitude towards all of you except that I hope none of you are mad at me because yeah, I just bet I could have updated WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY earlier if I had better time management skills... I would like to continue with this intro but it's just gonna be sorry and thanks again, so yeah I should stop.**

**But don't worry, I'll be fine (: And anyway, my story is definitely not the best, y'all want better stories y'all should go read Molly _(mozzi-girl) _or Katie _(maltararox21) _or Karen _(MaltaraFluff647)_'s stories, though you'd have probably known this by now. And not just them, anyone else's, so I just hope y'all are not too sad or mad at me for not updating as frequently as I should... I will definitely try my best, _definitely_. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay and finally review replies!<strong>

****Molly _(mozzi-girl)-_****

****Thanks for encouraging me... but as I mentioned in the PM, I won't be going on with it, because yeah... (: Anyway, I have been following your stories and they are awesome okay! Keep writing girl love you! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo P.S. This chapter is for you!****

****_The Sarcastic Polar Bear_-****

****Haha yup! There goes the jerk... :D****

******Katie _(maltararox21)-_******

******Thanks sweetie! Thank you so so so much (': And love you too 3 Dedicating this chapter to you (: For your reviews and PMs and love and encouragement and everything.******

_******Just a Beatles Girl-******_

******THANK YOU! By the way, are you the one following me on Tumblr? (;******

**_Darkness. Reaper-_**

**Thank you so much for your review! But sad to say, I won't be doing a rated scene because it's a little too much for me to handle... Thanks for your encouragement though and sorry to turn you down... But anyway I hope you'll like this chapter because... yeah you'll know why (: This one is for you :D**

_******Bonnie Salvatore-******_

******Hey! So sorry to turn you down and tell you that I won't be doing a rated scene because as of now, it's a little beyond me... I might try it one day though! :D Thanks so much for your review so far and I hope you'll still continue reading my story (: Oh, sorry if the information was a bit vague, but Mal did actually call someone to take him away HAHA sorry that part is so ambiguous. ******

********Karen _(MaltaraFluff647)-_********

********KAREN! Oh. My. God. You're the one I feel the most guilty towards because I feel like I'm always ignoring you! OMG I am so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry I will try my best to reply to you in the future but please don't be mad or think I'm ignoring you I'm not it's just hard to find time to do everything I am SOOOOOOOO extremely sorry! )): I LOVE YOU.********

_********the one and only -A********_

********Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad to know that you're liking this story as much as I liked writing it (: THANKS SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN! Sad to say I won't be writing the rated scene after all... but thanks so much for your comment ((:********

_********jasminetheawesome********_

********WOMAN. SERIOUSLY? Yes I don't know how to write a rated scene 'cause I'm clean and innocent like _that. _Aww but thanks 3 AND YES I'M GOING TO DO MY SOCIAL STUDIES BECAUSE I'M A GOOD STUDENT WHO ACTUALLY DOES HER HOMEWORK. -ahem-********

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Yeah that's it! Ignore the last review reply it's to my good friend who's the total opposite of me BAHAHAHAHAHA oh but she's a loyal Cause Of Death fan as well so... (: Yeah she plays it on <em>my <em>phone HAHAHAHHA. Okay very lengthy intro, sorry again! ):********

**I know I probably don't really deserve it, but please review. (: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU _really_. Oh and just in case any of you wants to, you can follow me on Twitter, my name is chocorangel, but please identify yourself so that I can follow back! Also, you can follow me on Tumblr as well, it's just kokokookiekreme (: But identify yourself too as well so that I can follow back! Yup that's it (: But a slight warning though, my Twitter is a really... random place, I'm pretty active on Twitter so I tweet the most randomest stuff and I rant there as well, so beware of spam HAHAHAHA. And my Tumblr is just, it's just all pictures mostly The Hunger Games gifs and stuff like that, so yeah. (: You can follow only if you _want_ to. **

********__**P.S. I know my paragraphs are really long, and it's really hard to read, and I'm really sorry! If it helps, read it in the 1/2 style (the setting is on the upper right-hand corner) it's easier! Sorry!  
>P.P.S I really really hate spelling, grammar, punctuation, and typography errors. So please PLEASE let me know if you find any! :D<br>******P.P.P.S. I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters. However, the story line is my work, so please no ripping! (:****__********

* * *

><p>MAL gathered Natara in his arms, trying to calm the wild beating in his heart, trying to catch enough breath, trying to reassure Natara that that was the best sex he had in ages. Even a few days ago, the one-night stand, no-strings-attached sex was under the influence of a lot of booze and a very attractive woman, and just to quell a hunger he had after four long days of non-stop thinking and squeezing of his brain juices; but what he just had with Natara was bliss beyond bliss. Something he could not describe, but was just <em>there<em>. He swore he wanted to make it good for her, but seeing her just laying there unsure and nervous, but coy and brave at the same time, he lost it.

He was aware of Natara's quietness, something she rarely is. He stroked her now-tousled hair, threading his fingers through the silky soft strands and rubbing it between his fingers.  
>"…Natara? You okay?" Natara gave the briefest of nods and Mal felt increasingly insecure by the second. He knew it, he should have been slower, gentler, more careful, <em>something<em>. He was a jerk. "Natara… Oh god, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, don't ignore me please?" Mal was starting to panic. He frantically just kept stroking Natara's hair, hoping against hope he had not hurt her too much. He did not even know what went wrong, or rather a single inkling what _could _have went wrong, to him, what had just happened was out of this world.

Something special, something sacred, and something he would probably keep in his heart and not share it with anybody else. Natara had just ruined him for all other women, and now he was determined to chase after her with everything he got. If he was falling head over heels for her, he sure as well was not going to do it alone. He tried again. "Natara, did I hurt you? Talk to me honey."

Silence. Then…

"No Mal, you didn't. It was great. The sex was great."

And finally, _finally_, Natara turned and looked at him.

NATARA was ashamed of herself. She knew that her attraction towards Mal was undeniable, and they would eventually end up here at some point, plus these few days he was being awfully sweet and kind and caring and the list could go on…, but the bottom line was, she had not expected herself to be so easy and just go at it like her friends did in high school. If there was one thing Natara learnt from majoring in psychology and being a strong believer in happily-ever-after in high school and watching romantic comedies while all her friends were partying, it was that couples that had a purely sexual relationship could _never _keep it sexual. This would change everything, and she still wanted to be Mal's friend, Mal's best friend. Only problem was, she was not sure her heart could handle just being in the friend zone anymore, because just ten minutes ago, she felt that wild flutter of her heart, the fogging of her mind, the erratic cannot-breathe-feeling, and she knew it had nothing to do with her sudden rush of hormones. Just right before it ended, Natara recognized it as love. She was in love. In love with the guy who was going to her ex-partner. Very much in love with the guy who was her partner for three years, who stuck with her through work and who supported her personal messes and screw-ups.

So where do they go from here? If Mal thought they were still going to be friends, she… "I'm sorry Mal, uh, I'm going to pee." And with that she scrambled out of bed, practically ran into her adjoining bathroom and shut the door. She sat at the edge of her tub, her mind whirling and going in circles until she could not take it anymore, and decided to just damn it all and take a shower. She scrubbed at herself until her skin was pink and raw, ignoring the knocks coming from her door. She was confused and even though Mal never said anything about how their relationship was going to develop further, Natara knew she was not an idiot to believe that they could be anything more. First off, as she had told herself countless times, Mal was her colleague. Her partner. And even if they were not going to be partners anymore, it was still wrong. Wrong wrong _wrong_. Secondly, she had never let herself be ruled by passion and desire. And she had worked so hard to ensure that her sex life would always be the one thing she had control of. Because Natara had gone through life's many ups and downs, more downs than ups actually, and it was precisely because she had not much control over her life that she told herself in high school, while all her friends were going to third base with guys and getting hickeys and what not, that she would _never _put herself in this heck of a position.

But she just did. No scratch that, she _was _in that position right then. Still was. She turned off the water, and that was when Mal's voice penetrated her senses, "NATARA! Come out here please!" Natara stared at the door in shock. How was she going to face Mal? What was she going to do? She really did not want to have this post-sex conversation, had never had one before. Damn it, this was hard, why did she even–  
>"Natara! Please, come out and talk to me…"<br>Shaking with nervousness, Natara hastily put on her robe and opened the door, and Mal moved so fast she almost fell on her wet floor, if not for his arms holding her up. He was grabbing her so tightly it was hard to breathe, his chin on her temple, and he just kept stroking her disgusting wet hair and whispering things that she could not even make out. "Mal…" Mal suddenly grabbed Natara by the shoulders and she could feel annoyance pouring off him in waves. She stared at the ground, afraid to look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might see there. Mal spoke, his voice like gravel, "Natara, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Please, don't scare me like that…"

Natara took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, as if the blackness behind her eyelids would make everything go away. "No… no, you didn't hurt me, seriously. Really."  
>"So why are you avoiding me?"<br>Oh god, how was she supposed to answer that? _Because I love you but I can't have you. _Seriously? No way. She was not going to go to Painsville alone and it would take her forever to pick up any broken pieces of her heart, so she just brazened it out. "I'm not."  
>"Don't lie to me. You wouldn't look at me in the face. Why?"<br>"Am I?"  
>"Look at me, Natara."<br>Natara had no idea what to do. She knew she should stop avoiding him, but she did not want to face heartbreak. She was an adult, and Mal would have respected her if she said stop, but she did not, so now she had to face the music. Right? _Right_. Slowly, inch by inch, she lifted her chin, pasting a defiant expression on her face, and stared at Mal, as if she was squaring him off. Her eyes narrowed, trying to look indignant; but she knew her heart was thumping madly in her chest, and she was only managing to keep it up through sheer willpower, or she would have keeled over from the rapid blood flow.

"Natara, really, if I have hurt you, tell me, and I apologise for being a jerk."  
>"I've told you Mal, you didn't hurt me!" Natara was getting annoyed and frustrated because on one hand, she wished Mal knew, but on the other hand, she wished Mal knew nothing about her feelings. The problem was, because Mal knew nothing, he kept thinking that he hurt her, and would not let it go. And in all honesty, she was not pissed off at Mal, but at herself. If she had kept herself in check, she would not be facing this shitty situation now.<p>

"Then what's wrong?"  
>Oh god, she could not stand this any longer; either she find a way out of it or she would blow. "Look Mal, nothing is wrong okay? It's just… maybe it's our first time and I'm just nervous alright?"<br>"And maybe I know you well enough to know you aren't. I know you Natara, you wouldn't be avoiding me even if you were nervous."  
><em>Damn it all to hell and back! <em>Was Mal purposely trying to drive her up the wall? She pressed the heels of her palms to her closed eyelids, trying to stop the sharp pain pulling behind her eyes, and she wanted to scream. So she shook her head and just whispered, "Why are you doing this Mal? You wouldn't accept any explanation from me, so why are you even asking me in the first place? Just take it that it was a night of fun and let's leave it at that alright?"

And Mal broke. "_Goddammit _Natara! I do not want _one _night of fun! I want a _whole long string _of nights of fun! What do you not get? I _love _you Natara! Isn't that plain obvious?" Natara stared at Mal in shock, and he himself did not look any less stunned by his sudden outburst. Natara just stood there gaping at Mal, but her mind was more on her myriad of emotions than actually focusing on Mal. Yes, shock was at the top spot, but beyond that, there was joy, bewilderment, and _love_. Yup, she still loved the man. Someone should just take her pistol and shoot her now. Save her from the mess. Mal was the first to speak, considering her mind was still a blank as to what she should say.  
>"Natara… oh god, I'm so sorry if I shocked you." Mal placed his arms around Natara's waist and drew her in close, burying his face in her half-wet-but-still-disgusting hair. "But I love you, I really do. I absolutely cannot tell you how grateful I am to have met you. Beyond the fact that you have saved my ass so many times, you are the only woman who actually understands me and sometimes, know me better than I know myself. You–" Mal let go of her and stretched out his arms, palms facing up. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and even though you hate it, I'm trusting my gut right now, and it's telling me to just hold on and to never let you go. When Sandra left me, I thought I was going to die. But then you came into my life, and you healed me emotionally. And you showed me what real love is like. I will always love you, so please tell me you love me too and put me out of my misery."<p>

Natara was in stunned silence, so apart from nodding her head vigorously, she did not know how else to tell Mal she loved him too. With everything she had. And then she just fell into Mal's arms, and the tears started coming. What he said might not be the best confession she could have gotten or he could give, but Natara knew he meant it, and to her, that was _more _than enough. Mal was kissing the shell of her ear, and softly using the pad of his thumb to brush her tears away for the countless time that week. She pulled back reluctantly and looked up into his face, "Mal, really? Because after all that's happened, I can't go back to just being friends with you anymore. You don't have to do this out of obligation, or because you feel that you need–" The rest of her sentence was swallowed by Mal, his lips gently pressing against hers, and he replied, "Trust the gut Natara, trust the gut." Natara smiled at his words, and said, "So what does this make us now?" She moved in to tuck her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying on his chest and listening to the soft _thump _of his heartbeat, making her feel safe and secure. Mal gave another kiss to her forehead, "_What you think this makes us, honey, is what we are."_

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE MORE, SORRY )': AND THANKS (': [I'm an emo kid.]<strong>


End file.
